


soft for you.

by insaneli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, clingy jaehyun, couch cuddling, dojae, doyoung is adorable, god theyre adorable, lapslock, my friend inspired this, soft doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: sometimes cuddling is all it takes to destress





	soft for you.

**Author's Note:**

> DOJAE IS ADORABLE FUCKING FIGHT ME also this is for samanatha uwu

jaehyun sighs as taeyong plops another stack of files on his already full desk. he furrows his eyebrows at his boss, and the latter grimaces and smiles apologetically before walking away. his shoulders are hunched, his footsteps lazy and shuffling too, and jaehyun feels bad for blaming him for the workload. taeyong must feel tired too. 

eyes going back to the stack of files, jaehyun groans before going back to his work. his job is mildly bland, but hey, he's a twenty six year old with a diploma in accounting and is earning a decent salary, so why would he complain so much? at least, he could do his share of income between him and doyoung. 

jaehyun smiles slightly at the thought of his boyfriend of five years. he never would have thought that he would be dating the school council president, as the student council held quite a grudge against the basketball team. nevertheless, a group project by their lovely miss irene dissolved all tension between the two teams, and even forged a friendship between their friends. five study meetings and a trip to the local diner together was all it took for them to start developing feelings for each other. they harboured their feelings for quite a lengthy period, due to constant denial and doubt. however, all that flew out the window once jaehyun drunk confessed to the other and all was resolved. fast forward to now, they’re dating happily. 

jaehyun once again snaps out from his reminiscence thoughts, and continues on with his job. his fingers flit steadily on his keyboard, occasionally maneuvering the mouse to switch columns. he even uses his trusty 2B pencil to circle any mistakes, a reminder to check them later. after all that is done, he proceeds with the most tiring part, manually scanning through all records. 

after three hours, jaehyun decides that he can’t take it anymore, especially maintaining such a stiff posture for so long. he stands up and stretches, sighing in satisfaction as his hip joints pop and he’s relieved. he packs up all his things and stuffs as many items as he can into his trusty bag. after picking up his bag, he pushes his chair back to his desk and slowly scoops up the remaining files, making a note to resume his work at the apartment. 

five songs into the latest IU album, jaehyun finally pulls into a parking spot and heads up in the lift. he can’t wait to see doyoung, take a shower and rest a little. after that, it’s back to working at the dining room again till his work is finished. doyoung will no doubt nag him about staying past midnight for the millionth time, but will join him by switching the television on and watching crappy rom com reruns. it’s a routine both of them are accustomed to, an unspoken ritual and habit.

jaehyun sticks the key into the door knob, slightly jiggling it, a trick both of them have learned after a year of living together to open the apartment door fast. a click reaches his ears and he nudges the door with his bottom, careful not to drop the files. after setting the files on the coffee table, he quickly runs to lock the door, throwing the keys into a jar placed on the coffee table. 

a soft cover of lay me down is playing throughout the apartment, no doubt selected by doyoung from his notable collection of music which ranged from classical to metal. doyoung even classified his playlists by genre and in alphabetical order, as spotify didn’t provide the luxury of arranging it automatically. there’s one particular playlist that jaehyun adores the most, the one titled with just one word - ‘him’. it consists of all the songs jaehyun has mentioned to him in passing and songs that he’s sung doyoung to sleep before. jaehyun’s heart never fails to flutter whenever his eyes spot that playlist on doyoung’s phone, and he resorts to teasing doyoung to cover up his embarrassment. however doyoung knows him far too well and just rolls his eyes and threaten to delete the playlist.

“yah, why are you home half an hour later than usual?” doyoung's materialised in the doorway, arms crossed and a frown gracing his lips. there’s a hint of teasing in his tone though, and jaehyun knows a light hearted answer would do.

“got caught up at work, babe. you know how it gets at the end of the months. companies and all that,” jaehyun replies with a small smirk, voice trailing off at the end.

doyoung rolls his eyes and walks back to the dining room, but not before gesturing jaehyun to follow him. jaehyun lazily pushes himself off the couch, and walks to the dining room, but not before grabbing his phone to check for new messages.

as expected, there’s two bowls of bibimbap placed on the table, a variety of colours decorating the dish. doyoung likes cooking for him, although he’s not necessarily good at it all the time. jaehyun’s more of the cook between them, but due his over demanding work schedule, jaehyun’s cooking time is getting scarce. jaehyun doesn’t mind doyoung’s food, albeit it being a little too over seasoned at times. but eh, it’s the thought that counts. doyoung even put pork with soy sauce on his, an all-time favourite of his. 

both of them start eating simultaneously, hands picking up the utensils and mixing all the elements together evenly. they talk while eating, topics varying from work to just psychobabble. doyoung’s halfway through a story about one of the kids at kindergarten smearing paint on his face voluntarily when jaehyun’s finished with his bowl already. he smiles at doyoung’s animated voice and wild gesticulations, chuckling when doyoung reaches the part where the other kids started smearing paint on his face too ‘just for fun’. let’s just say there was no wonder there was a single dot of purple right under doyoung’s eye. 

after washing the dishes and cleaning everything, jaehyun quickly showers and changes into more comfortable clothes. he’s wearing grey sweatpants and an oversized black tshirt, while his hair is damp from the condensation in the bathroom. he jogs down to the living room, humming a jingle that he heard the other day. he stops short immediately when doyoung appears from the doorway walking into the living room. his pale calves are full on display, lightly muscled and slim. it’s a rare occasion for doyoung to wear short pants, and jaehyun loves it when he does because god damn, look at those legs. 

doyoung spots him eyeing his legs and flips him a middle finger before flopping on the couch. flicking between channels, he finally settles on a sci fi tv show and wonders if it’s any good. ten minutes into the episode, doyoung is already hooked and hanging onto every single line. 

he doesn’t even make a sound when his own boyfriend sits down next to him. sensing that no attention is paid to him, jaehyun does what he likes most, initiate skinship. he tugs doyoung by the waist, pulling him closer. his fingers nimbly lift doyoung’s white shirt by a millimetre before skimming them lightly on his bare, soft skin. doyoung gasps slightly at this, but doesn’t make any movement to swat jaehyun away. taking this as a good sign, jaehyun immediately tugs doyoung onto him, his boyfriend’s chest resting on his shoulder. he angles his body slightly so doyoung can lay his head more comfortably on his shoulder. 

a commercial plays and doyoung eventually rips his eyes off the screen, looking at jaehyun with those innocent eyes wide open. He balances his chin on his boyfriend’s defined shoulder, staring at his face. his eyes rest on jaehyun brown orbs, the slight twinkle inside them, how flames always seem to dance in his eyes, how they light up when he’s talking about basketball. His eyes then drift down to jaehyun’s lips, all soft and pink. he remembers their first kiss, the memory all warm and tinted with happiness for him. 

_how did he get so lucky?_

lost in thought, he doesn’t notice jaehyun turn his head and tilt his eyes to stare at him. jaehyun smirks, knowing that doyoung was indeed staring at him. he huffs a little sigh of contentment, happy with his life, no matter how hectic it got at times. as long as he has kim doyoung by his side, he feels like he’ll be alright. he knows no matter how bad he fucks up, how broken he may be, doyoung will always be there, picking him up, fixing him, making jaehyun feel like a piece again. glass can’t be fixed, but he’ll settle for being a mosaic instead. preferably crafted by doyoung himself. 

jaehyun angles his body even more, making doyoung drop down from his shoulder in surprise, making him land on his chest instead. not that doyoung will ever ever admit it, but he’s always had a slight attachment to jaehyun’s chest because who knew basketball players had defined chest muscles too. his chest feels warm and doyoung resists the urge to rest his cheek on it and switches to resting his head on it instead. jaehyun’s arms instinctively wrap themselves around doyoung, resting his hands on his boyfriend’s chest, pulling him closer. 

doyoung extends his legs, and rests them onto jaehyun’s. jaehyun then tangles his calves with doyoung skinny ones, shivering when the mere contact of his boyfriend’s skin makes his body tingle, even through the fabric of his sweatpants. it’s so warm and cozy, a moment jaehyun wants to immortalise in his mind. 

both of them lay there, not saying a word, the only sound being dialogue from the sci fi show that’s still playing. a clock ticks rhythmically in the background, a soft reminder of time flowing while they’re cuddling. doyoung rubs his thumb on jaehyun’s hand gently, a natural habit of his. it’s comforting, a reminder that he’s always there for him, and he knows jaehyun would do the same. he continues the motion, eliciting another sigh of bliss from jaehyun, making him grin and blush. both of them thought the love between them would turn bland after years, but they still feel butterflies and flips in their stomachs whenever their eyes land of each other. moments like this give more reason for them to live on in life, how ever unpredictable it was, as they both know they were each other’s comfort zone, an escape from the harsh reality. 

jaehyun angles his head towards doyoung, peering at him. doyoung senses this, tilting his head to look at jaehyun with his lidded eyes. jaehyun is quite stupidly in love at this moment, seeing the love of his life so vulnerable and soft. subconsciously, he leans in, and doyoung’s lips are captured with his. 

the kiss is gentle and filled with love, their lips soft on each other’s, molding soundlessly together. it’s filled with utter adoration and pure affection, nothing else. it’s a promise to each other, a reassurance, a commitment, a display of the complete love they felt for each other. the gesture was so much more than just a caress of lips for them, and both of them understood that. 

they continue to kiss, but it ends up when jaehyun eventually smiles against doyoung’s lips. he cups his hands around his boyfriend’s face, staring at him, just him. he’s memorised every single feature of doyung, but it doesn’t stop him from being amazed at how beautiful he is. from doyoung’s doe eyes to his thin lips, he’s learnt every curve, every flaw he has, but loves him for what he is. he wouldn’t change anything about that. 

doyoung’s cheeks flush red at his boyfriend’s intense gaze, and his heartbeart turns erratic. he ducks his eyes downwards at jaehyun’s shirt, pouting slightly out of embarrassment. he jolts in surprise when he feels something warm press against his lips and before he can react, the sensation is gone. a chuckle escapes from jaehyun throat and doyoung hits jaehyun’s chest. 

“yah, why do you do that?! you know i don’t like sudden kisses,” the lie immediately flies out of his mouth.

“sorry, babe. won’t do it next time,” jaehyun’s tone is teasing and doyoung knows that yes, he’s gonna pull that stunt again in the future.

prying jaehyun’s face away from his face, doyoung untangles his legs and stands up from the couch. he walks away to the kitchen, ignoring his boyfriend’s cries of ‘babe’. while searching the cabinets for tea packets, a pair of toned arms encircle him from behind. doyoung swats away the arms, tsking and shuffling away.

jaehyun pouts and tries to capture doyoung again but doyoung nimbly escapes his every attempt. giving up, he sits down and waits for doyoung to finish his business so he can claim his boyfriend again. he watches his boyfriend bustle around the kitchen and smiles to himself. It’s calm, serene, a scene that he saves in his mind. moments like this are honestly rare, with him being quiet and just savouring the present.

jaehyun loves his life so much, but perhaps he loves doyoung even more.


End file.
